Friendship Pretzels!
|image = FP.png |released = November 14, 2018 (Nickelodeon) (US), Nick Jr. (Global)) January 12, 2019 (Treehouse)(Canada) |time = 11:15 |direction = Declan Doyle |director(s) = Declan Doyle |author = Laura Kleinbaum |writer(s) = Laura Kleinbaum |productionview = Juan Carlos |storyboarder(s) = Juan Carlos |prev = Lots and Lots of Lemons! |next = The Wild Tooth Chase}} is the 4th episode of Butterbean's Café released on November 14, 2018 on Nickelodeon in the US and Nick Jr. globally as well as on January 12, 2019 on Treehouse in Canada. It combines with the next episode; The Wild Tooth Chase, for the 3rd 22-minute episode as listed in the debut season chronology and as per the schedule on the TV channels mentioned. Summary/Description With Poppy left out of Dazzle's share of friendship necklaces and friendship pretzels to Butterbean, will Dazzle still see her as her best friend and share these with her? Plot Poppy and Jasper were transporting the ingredients from the sweet ride to the kitchen when Butterbean and Cricket swooped down to greet them. Cricket offered a helping hand to the last ingredient – 4 bunches of bananas and took them to the counter where Dazzle was waiting. Poppy then told Butterbean that Dazzle's been waiting all morning for her to get here and that she's excited to show her something and that she'll be in the making pretzel dough if she needs her! What is Dazzle excited about to show Butterbean?, many of you might ask – friendship necklaces! She gave one half to her and with Dazzle's other half, she says, "fits perfectly together, just like us!" Dazzle also has one for Poppy, but she's busy as Butterbean told her she's making dough hen had an idea about making a pretzel for two friends to share. Cricket sought out permission to draw the special on the outside board to which Dazzle approved and showed the way out. Not long after, Poppy came and told her that the pretzel dough is ready. Butterbean then laid the friendship pretzels procedure to her. What started to disappoint Poppy was after she likened it to her necklace, Butterbean told her that Dazzle gave it to her and that gave her the idea for the pretzels. Dazzle returned from mounting the outside board for Cricket to draw on and went to give Poppy her necklace. But due to what Butterbean told Poppy earlier, she started becoming busy with making the pretzels and whenever Butterbean or Dazzle have the slightest of minutes to spare, she either talks as if she felt apart from them or the customers kind of divided them from Poppy. What sank Poppy's heart almost every time besides not having the necklace was whenever the pairs of "friend" customers came to buy the pretzels, they either verbally express gratitude for their friendship as in the case of the first pair or gaze into each other's eyes as in the case of the 2nd pair. In between the customers' appearances was Cricket offering a helping hand to Poppy's pretzel making though Poppy told her how "tricky" braiding pretzels can be. After showing her how to braid the dough into pretzels, Butterbean alerted them about making more and more pretzels as they were so many friends in Puddlebrook. Poppy then realize they were out of pretzel dough as wondered if she can't make more in time. Butterbean told her not to worry as she has offered herself to help out and that's what friends are for. With everyone satisfied with their share of the pretzels, Butterbean showed gratitude to the entire bean team for playing their part. It is then that both her and Dazzle realize Poppy's sadness. Dazzle almost forgot about giving her a part of the necklace as she wished she had a necklace like them, and that she thought she gave only to Butterbean. With Poppy's 3rd part going to the mid-point of the 3-part necklace, they share laugther and hug meaning she was left out no more. With the rest of the pretzels eaten, Cricket brought out her pretzels and Butterbean used the friendship bean to apply the fairy finish on the pretzels to split into one for each bean team member to enjoy. For her final words, Butterbean says friendship is always on the menu though the friendship pretzels may have been the special for the day. Trivia *Ms. Marmalady and her café are absent from this episode as it involves only the confusion between the bean team members without Jasper. *Jasper was only involved in the "curtain-raiser" and "wrap-up" of the episode. *If this series were to be a teen series, Poppy would've said she won't talk to Dazzle as she then saw her as not her friend. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1